The forbidden fairy tale
by NakashimaItoe
Summary: The story about a man who paid off for sharing an undying love with a mere boy. Because there is no place for this kind of love in fairy tales. AU. Oneshot.


A/N: Hi there. I don't even know how did I wrote this. It happened. And though it may not be a master piece..I love it. For some reason I felt so much while writing this and I somehow really enjoyed writing.

Not to confuse you, the _italics_ font is always a flashback. It is narrated in er-form, because the past is narrated from neutral point if view. Then there is the rest, which is from Sebastian's point of view.

**WARNINGS**: This story involves under-age x adult relationship. I **don't **want to hear how sick I am or anything like that please, so if you can't take sexual relationship with 13 y/o boy, you shouldn't read it. Though I promise this story is **not **anyhow disgusting or totally sick, I promise that.

This story **doesn't **contain non-con or rape, though.

The story is **modern AU**, understandably.

Characters might be slightly OOC but I think they are the closest to original I've ever written.

The story is, and most probably will stay **oneshot. **I'd be very happy to hear your respond after reading. Thanks in advance and enjoy!

* * *

Is it crime to love?

I ain't no criminal, I swear on my life. I would never even think of hurting a human being, much less a child.

Much less the person I love.

I know I'm not supposed to be here, it's just the matter of time. Though everything has turned against me, I will never say what they want to hear.

Let me sit here for years...but I plead innocent.

...

The room was dark, I was alone. My cellmate was taken God knows where but that's not my interest in the slightest. It's not my obligation to talk or even feel sorry for a murderer.

It could be about midnight, most of the prisoners around were in a deep slumber and annoyed me with loud snoring.

Caged like a beast between animals, where's the justice on the world? How many years do I have to wait? I believe I'm in the half of my punishment. 5 years to go, that is. And it didn't help a thing on my mind. I still think about him. I still don't regret.

As I'm lying on my back on the stiff bed, I glanced up at a small window which was the only proper intake of the air here. Freedom is always so close and yet so far. Somewhere there you are. You've probably forgotten, it has been a long time. God, you were a mere child after all. How foolishly obsessed I was with you. I hope you're happy out there. Somebody has to be.

In the silence, I heard a drop of water fall in the rotten sink. Every. Second. I close my eyes and perceive the meaning of absolute nothingness surrounding me. It was soporific.

Shortly after, though, I was interrupted by quiet steps on the other side of the corridor. Damn my light slumber.

The steps were slowly approaching and at first I wasn't paying attention to it but they were getting closer to my cell. Closer and closer and then it stopped. I raised my head in curiosity. I was sure the person is standing by my cell. I rose on my elbows when I didn't hear anything else anymore.

"Michaelis?"

A young man's voice resounded then.

"Officer?" I raised an eyebrow and replied sarcastically. I didn't bother looking back because it was completely dark, moreover I don't need seeing another grumpy face of a worker with wrecked life who has nothing better to do at nights than ordering prisoners around with bullshit.

"So you're awake."

"No shit." I wasn't nice, just as they aren't nice to us, unfortunately it's a habit you learn here.

"Can I ask you something?" He said with an insecure voice.

"Uh well, if it doesn't let you sleep." I wasn't that interested so I laid my head down again.

"What are you here for?"

At this I had to laugh. An officer came for a small talk or to talk into my soul again. Oh come on, that's so 4 years ago.

"But you know that, mister officer, after all. Spare me, get to the point already, please."

He sighed but his tone remained the same.

"But you didn't really do it, did you?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I don't even know after all the brainwashing anymore. Stop trying already, it's vain."

"You know, I believe you."

"Oh, do you. This trick has already been used too." I gave him a stubborn answer. I didn't want to talk to him.

"Did you ever tell them the whole story?" He insisted.

"They never let me."

"Tell it to me, will you?"

"Why do you think I would? I'm way too tired for that."

"Well then, I will start talking then. You would surely be interested in information I've obtained."

"Hm?" Amuse me. I still listened to him with hope that _maybe_ he shells out something interesting.

"He's doing well. He finished high school this year and actually, he does remember you. He mentioned you on a school graduate prom."

I swallowed and my eyes flew open as I didn't see it coming. Is he talking about him? My little boy, does he? I won't deny it, only hearing about him melts and wakes up the old frozen feelings. I felt all uneasy, my stomach twisted with all the nervousness, guilt, bad and good memories, sick love. My heart was pounding wild. My dearest boy, I'd do anything to see him again.

"You know, he will be 23 when you leave this pit."

"I know how old he fucking is. How do you know about him?" I raised my head again to listen more attentively.

"I'll tell you more. But I want to hear your story."

Why does he want to hear it? Nobody ever does, they crave for last word and with their luck they cut all my sentences in half. Is this dude really interested in my case? Well, I've never heard his voice, maybe he's new and excited about crime. But if he really wished to spend night like this?

"You wanna hear everything? Will you go then and sell the little information you got?"

"Absolutely not. I just really want to hear the truth. I know nobody listens to you otherwise. Please, narrate."

"Make yourself comfortable then." I lied down and after a few seconds of a consideration, I started. I have nothing to lose anyways. "I was 27 back then. I was a former teacher of a 7th grade on an elementary school. The day they assigned the class to me, is the day it all started. Ciel was 13, he was very intelligent but he was different. He had a great personality but he was lonely. I was his only friend later. Actually, he was born too late, you know. He wasn't supposed to be there, he mentally grew up fast, and he didn't belong. He didn't share opinions with his peers. I still remember the first day he came into the class, I will never forget that…"

_The first day of school. The school bell rang, all the pupils were gathering in the new class and settling by their desks. The teacher got up from his chair to close the door. When nearly everyone passed, the very last student carried himself two yards behind all others. He was holding a bundle of books in right hand and a bag over his shoulder. His walk was slow and sensual, as he headed right towards the form teacher. His figure was rather small, reaching up to man's shoulders, barely. _

_The new boy was wearing knee-socks and checked shorts on his tiny legs. His slim torso was clothed in a white button-up with beige pullover, like a good boy. At least it seemed like it, when the teacher looked up, he realized he looked nothing like a good boy. His ears were pierced, but simply with two black stud earrings. What's more, he had a white cotton eye-patch covering his right eye. The pupil was hiding it under his hair but it was still visible._

_The child's face appeared expressionless, or maybe with slight hint of boredom. When he approached his professor, he stopped and from under the strands of his hair, he looked up. The pure sapphire blue eye met teacher's reddish eyes.._

"..and…he smiled. That was the moment which changed my life. Simply. I saw his smile and I swear to God, I fell in love on spot. Me, an experienced teacher, ready for the first day with new class, glasses on, tie and all –and I lost my shit."

I laughed huskily and the officer behind bars laughed shortly too. Now I know he was listening, so I went on…

_Ciel Phantomhive was his name. His record missed information about his parents, only legal representatives were listed. Sebastian was worried something bad might have happened to the poor boy. Soon he also noticed, he doesn't socialize much, he always sits alone, he never appears happy, but he's not in apparent sorrow either. As Sebastian started teaching him, Ciel started slowly sinking, and failing. But he wasn't dumb, not at all. What he presented, what he answered in front of black board, his mind was perfectly stable, he was so intelligent that he had always left his teacher in awe. His essays were perfect, but there was something, that blocked him from studying. If it was about this part, studying according to books, he failed absolutely. So the man decided to help him. He offered he'd tutor him._

"You said you loved him. What was then? Did you feel you need to be closer to him or it was purely goodwill to help him study?" The officer asked as I paused. I was lying on the bed, looking in the ceiling the whole time, occasionally smiling at the memories.

"I did. You can't imagine. An average person from our society probably won't ever understand. It's just a pedophile as a pedophile, a criminal, that is. That's all they see. But I truly loved Ciel for many months. I dare to say it was getting stronger every day. When I started tutoring him, in winter, he just turned 14. About that, it was both, naturally. I wished nothing more than spending time with him, and I also wanted him to be successful and happy. I would never do anything he wouldn't allow…"

"_Classroom 202 at 5 PM. If you want me to help you with the test, feel free to join my company there. We can go through it together." The teacher smiled, secretly hoping the pupil would agree._

"_Really? Well, thank you, I'd appreciate that. I will certainly be there, professor Michaelis."_

"He always called my name in such a slow and sensual way, which drove me crazy and which soon became my big weakness. There was no way telling if he knew about my feelings or what he felt towards me. But every normal sensible adult would believe he is simply a child who sees his form teacher. You might like a teacher, but you would never ever think of him as something more, not even a friend. That's how Ciel naturally appeared. Then we spent one afternoon together. I was teaching him, we were reading, writing, talking. When I smiled, he always smiled back and I could say, lo and behold, he was having a good time."

"Then you started seeing each other more often?" The guard guessed.

"Yes. It started as after school sessions in classrooms, but soon, for some reason, I started taking him to my house. If I remember correctly, it was a mere accident for the first time. I found him walking outside when it was raining heavily and storm was raging. I was around with my car, so I drove to my place and offered him tea and dry clothes." I paused and I expected the guard to ask, if he was curious enough. He was.

"Did your interest change to an attraction?"

"I saw that question coming. It did. I mean I've always been strangely attracted to him, but it was truth that I did start to feel sexually attracted to him."

"So did you feel the urge to…"

"God no! Thought of raping him has never even crossed my mind. As I said, I'd never attempt to use or even molest him. I knew it was taboo. And I got reconciled with that. When I've been tutoring Ciel for nearly six months, we were not only a teacher and student anymore. We were good friends. We've always kept distance at school, though. Nobody knew a thing, because honestly, what would they say. An odd boy with an eye patch, who spends his break times at Michaelis' cabinet. Even if we just had snack together and talked, it wouldn't appear right. So we only talked when we were outside, away from school. Even if Ciel visited me to study, there were many times we didn't. We just completely forgot about that. I thought we are going to be okay like this, I suppressed all my urges and feelings, successfully. Until one day…"

_The school year ended, and summer holidays began. Few days after that, one evening, Ciel visited Sebastian at his house. He came by bike, dressed in simple shorts and a t-shirt. The boy drove quite a long way, despite it was already late and it got dark in the middle of his way. He knocked on the door and soon enough, the man opened the main door._

"_Sebastian."_

"He called me by name for the first time. He said he couldn't be without me, that he missed me. I was losing it, I really was, but I tried. I remember just how fast my heart was beating. By then, I didn't see him just like a boy, it didn't feel strange to me. I just knew it was the person I loved and it was all that mattered to me. I was so happy to see him."

_Sebastian invited the student in and prepared some cold drinks. He took him in his living room and they started talking. The teen crouched his legs on the sofa, leaning his head on his professor's shoulder. The man embraced him with one arm, clutching him closer._

"_I've never been so close to anyone." Ciel said. _

"_Me neither."_

"_No?"_

"_Not mentally." The tutor admitted._

"_Say, Sebastian, do you think of me differently than of my class-mates?" He then asked when he lied down on man's lap, looking up._

"_What do you mean?" The man kept his face calm and the voice steady._

"_You know, we're more than that, right?... Why?" He looked into those red eyes and made Sebastian's patience gradually break down. The boy was irresistible. He reached up for a strand of teacher's black hair, which were framing his face and started playing with it between his fingers._

"_Because you needed me and I needed you. I was lonely and you were refused. You're truly, nothing like your class-mates." Sebastian confessed. Ciel rose again after a while, and he sat on his lap, hanging arm around the broad shoulders. _

"_But it's much more than that, isn't it? You like me." The youngster said confidently and smiled childishly. But his face approached closer to older's. "As well as I like you, professor."_

_He grasped the adult hand then and as he said that, he looked like he meant it. They didn't break the eye contact, not once. Sebastian raised his second hand to hook a finger under the string of his eye patch and I slowly took it off. Ciel let him, but his eye remained closed. The teacher noticed a deep scar leading over the eye. He sighed quietly. _

"_Yes.." Sebastian said slowly. He stroked boy's cheek and smiled. Then he pulled the boy closer and kissed him on those sweet boyish lips lightly. And his kiss was returned._

"I think he already long knew what he wants. He long knew he isn't interested in girls at school, neither boys. We spent that night together." I paused.

"You can go ahead. I won't judge you." The officer challenged me but I wasn't sure about that. This memory was very precious to me, it was private and one of the strongest. But on the other side I wanted to prove people that this love exists. I swallowed and had to inhale deeply before continuing.

"Mentally, I could say the boy was perfectly ready to have an intercourse with me. Maybe not that much physically. But I was listening to his every wish, every plea or command. The worst was, that it felt absolutely right. I didn't do it that much for myself as for him. I could tame myself if I really wanted to, but Ciel begged. He was the one pushing me on the bed, he undressed his clothes and showed me his petite body, he was the one going down on me." I quieted my voice.

"_I like your body, professor." The small lips pronounced, catching his teacher off the guard. Maybe he knew that the naming turns him on so much, maybe the boy liked seeing Sebastian all lustful. His slim fingers were tracing every inch of Sebastian's skin, making sure the feeling lasts, making sure he will never forget them._

"He was just a child, exploring, and that was nothing wrong. I wanted to be the one to teach him everything. If he felt like seeing or touching man's body, I let him. If he felt like loving me, I will offer him my love back. My student kissed me like nobody else, though he had never done it. He let me spoil him and I only treated him as he deserved. He deserved the best. I wasn't hurting him, I was gentle, because I knew he was fragile."

_The small body straddled his lover's in the bed as they took a while to look each other in the eyes. If they wasn't sure for a while about this, it wasn't anything a smile couldn't solve. Corners of boy's lips curled upwards, assuring his superior how perfectly happy he is._

"_You're so beautiful." Sebastian smiled back at him, lifting his body up to sit. Both of them were naked, Ciel was sitting astride on his lap, but nothing more, they took it slowly. Maybe even too slowly, they were naked for at least an hour in this bed, but the tutor patiently waited for Ciel to get relaxed. His small body was still tense, and the adult could feel it. He took tens of minutes to soothe him with gentle touches, caresses. He kissed him on his neck right in front of him, then on the collar bone, on his chest. He made sure to make his student moan in pleasure. He was absolutely obsessed with the teen in front of him. He would have no problem dedicating the whole night doing this, to hear his voice under the influence of his touches._

_Truly, it was quite an exhausting experience for both of them. Ciel had already orgasmed several times during the process but still kept playing with his teacher, as he could never get enough of him. After long minutes, maybe hours of the endless foreplay, the student was determined to allow him._

_Ciel wanted Sebastian very, but yet he was so innocent. He was still virgin, contrary to several boys of his class. He just merely wanted to do this with him. Not because he could brag about that. Not because he wanted to get rid of his virginity. He asked him to do it because he felt it between them, he felt that it's Sebastian, who should be his first and only. And he trusted him the most he could, he would entrust his life to him any minute._

"This is probably the hardest point to prove police. Honestly, who would believe me? It doesn't matter to them. I don't say I didn't do a wrong thing, but it wasn't a mistake. I take that his body might not be ready but let's face it, he had one year until he's legal. That many of my other students already experienced this, not talking about making girls pregnant, nobody cares about. What I did, was everything but molesting. The definition is sea away from what we fucking shared." I said this angrily but I kept lying still. "We showed each other the best time we would ever have in our life and keep me here for life, but you won't make me regret."

_The night seemed infinite. Sebastian treated his young lover like the most precious thing he will ever see. They made love until they both got to the edge of exhaustion. They fell asleep in each other's embrace late at night._

"He told me he loved me. And he did, he loved me passionately. He became my life. As much as I didn't want to take his whole life away from him, he would hold on, he couldn't let me go."

I expected the guard to say something now but he stayed quiet even when I paused. I looked over behind the corner to see him but I only saw a shadow leaned on the wall next to my cell. So I lied back again and continued with the story that was approaching its tragic end…

_Nobody knew about them. Ciel had no parents so he couldn't even be scared they would find out. He lived with his aunt who wasn't that observant. The most dangerous was school, but even when their relationship got intimate, they stayed careful. From time to time, he visited Sebastian's cabinet for a few minutes on a break time, because he missed him, but that could always be considered as teacher-student talk. They have never touched each other in the school._

_As days went by, another semester of school, same events followed. Ciel had created a routine he loved. School, Sebastian, studying, home, tutoring, Sebastian, love, sex, home, Sebastian, school. The man was practically everywhere in his life, in his mind and heart. These two males became indivisible. But because it started appearing like a modern fairy tale, it needed a sad ending. There's no place for such relationship in fairy tales._

_Summer evening, lovely weather, warm air penetrating through the opened balcony. Sebastian had glass or two (or three) of white wine. He was spending time with his beloved, they were in living room on couch, laughing and just enjoying each other's company. Due to such warm and stuffy weather, the adult only wore loose sleeping pants and his boy was in his underwear. There was music playing from the television in front of them, Ciel was leaning on the arm rest, sitting exactly opposite Sebastian as he was sipping his non-alcoholic drink. It seemed like another peaceful evening for both of them, they got close, they were making out, Sebastian leaned above the boy, who was willing to give himself in anytime. And he did. _

_Ciel was leaning over the sofa, he was moaning loud, real loud. The door to the balcony was opened, but it didn't really matter to them now. Once Sebastian thought he heard something, but when he turned around, he saw nothing. He was paying attention to the body in front of him. While thrusting, he shifted some of boy's sweating hair away and kissed his delicate neck._

_When the act lasted several minutes, boy's screams were intensifying, Sebastian suddenly placed palm over his mouth to silence him. He slowed his motions, but didn't stop moving completely. When the room was quiet, a knock on the door resounded. Sebastian had feeling like he heard something before, really. Actually, the knock wasn't one, soon it was exchanged by furious knocking. That wasn't still that bad, though. The worst was still about to come. Being sensible, even though Sebastian was this close to finish what he started, he forced himself to make a break, leaving the boy on sofa._

"_Put some clothes on, dear, this better not be for long." The adult demanded, as he took on his own pants and dragged himself to the main door. On his way, it happened, his heart nearly stopped._

"_Open the door! This is police!"_

'_Shit' Sebastian thought and swiftly turned around again. He had no idea what police could do in front of his door now. "Ciel hurry, dress up and go hide!" He shouted in whisper and then finally went to the door. Yet before he opened them, he felt the boy tug at his hand, shaking head in refuse. Sebastian leaned down to him and kissed his lips lightly. _

"_Don't worry child, it sure is nothing. Hurry." He whispered to his ear and pushed him gently towards the living room. When he was gone, he opened the door._

"_Good evening there, officer. What's with that uproar?"_

"_Don't play tricks on me, Mr. Michaelis. Your neighbor called me. What is going on here, hm?" He asked and Sebastian was in awful danger, the alcohol still mixed with his blood, he wasn't that sure how to deal with it. He tried to lean by wall beside him, but failed, making himself look more suspicious. _

"_What are you talking about, man?" _

"_Don't make fool out of me." The officer said as he stepped closer to the teacher. "Your neighbor had already noticed something fishy before and let us know. Moreover, I heard those screams. I will ask once. Where-is-the-boy? You better not resist."_

"_What the hell? Am I suspected now? What of? I did nothing!" What a sad day to choose for drinking. Michaelis couldn't control himself. He grabbed fistful of officer's uniform and pulled him closer. "You accuse me of nothing, officer!" Thank God Sebastian was a decent man, it could have been much worse, believe or not but his reaction wasn't the worst he could perform. Perhaps anyone would be mad if someone interrupted him during certain business._

_Meanwhile the young boy dressed his pants only and peeked from behind the corner at the situation. And it wasn't looking good, even the boy knew that. Sebastian didn't act responsibly and that caused big trouble. He sneaked out of the room to find Sebastian's bedroom._

"_I warn you mister, you give up and confess, or-" While the policeman warned, Sebastian extended an arm to punch, he lost all the control. Because he was deathly afraid of being revealed. But the officer saw it coming, he reached behind his belt and…_

"_SEBASTIAN WATCH OUT HE HAS GUN!" _

_Boy's voice sounded all over the entering hall as he run as fast as possible, and right then-_

_*SHOT*_

_A gunshot resounded, once. And then twice, three times and again and again. About five bullets were sent. After that, everything became silent. _

"_What have you done." Sebastian whispered slowly. His hands were shaking, he loosened his grip on the cloth so the body fell out of his arms. Dead body. That is._

"Ciel Phantomhive was standing in the middle of the corridor, with my gun in his hands. I had showed him the place where I hide it for emergency cases, and he remembered. It was fatal. I mean, who knows what would happen if he didn't get it, maybe, maybe we would end up better than that. But I don't blame him, you know." I couldn't help at this point, I was weak after hearing my own story again. I sobbed. I had tears in my eyes. "He only wanted to protect me. He was so scared for my life, for what happens with our life, our relationship. He has always been so smart and sensible, but in that certain while, when he was frightened, his deed was absolutely foolish. Right then he fell on his knees and cried hard. He didn't realize what he was doing, neither was I. We were both blinded by our love, we wanted nobody else in our life, we wanted to protect what we had so badly. Just a boy like him, able to see on one eye, who had never touched a gun before, he pressed the trigger like madman and he shot the right target. It was such a horrible miracle, it was probably fate. Maybe we were meant to separate." I slowed down on talking as I was ending. "Funny. I just told you who was the real murderer. It doesn't matter now, I am sitting here instead of him, you better not tell anyone. I doubt you would be so heartless. You see, I had to give up to the police then, admit I killed the officer, I just wanted to spare the boy of all that, not that they would even believe he did it. When they accused me, put handcuffs on my wrists and led me to the car…I listened to the cry, which was torturing me for months. He was screaming shouting, trying to set himself free from their grip. He was screaming as for life, that I am innocent, that he did the shooting, that I'm a good man, he shouted from the bottom of his lungs, cried his beautiful face off, but nobody listened. He only shouted that last sentence… "

"They won't separate us. I will always love you. Sebastian. Professor."

"They won't separate us. I will always love you. Sebastian. Professor."

What's happening. I was sure my own sentence echoed. My heart and breathing stopped. For a few seconds I kept looking up at the ceiling but then I sat up. Had to be my imagination. I told myself.

In the next second, I heard the lock clicking. A key twisted and my cell was opened. Then it was closed again. My curiosity made me put legs down and sit on the edge of the bed. The guard was in my cell, I saw the uniform approaching me, so I furrowed eyebrows and looked up-

On.

His.

Face.

The guard leaned down and then straddled my lap on my bed. He pushed me down again as he bent above me. It was pitch dark, but I would recognize this face anytime, anywhere. The man had tears rushing down his face and dripping down.

"You think I lied to you? Professor…you're still as smoking hot as I remember you." And before I could say anything, not that I was able, the guard…"the guard" pressed his lips against mine. It was him with no doubt. He didn't even change the way he kissed me.

"You didn't know the whole time?" He said with happy and also amused voice as soon as he pulled away (but that could be minutes). He had that childish smile on his face, still the same smile. I was truly speechless. But I forced myself to spill something.

"I-I-no. How. What are you- How did you get here?" Seriously, how is this possible? Enough of fun, wake me up now.

"I'm working here, silly. I am having my first shift today, finally." He was so happy telling me this. I can't believe he was still interested in me. Did he just make me tell him our whole story?

"Ciel, my dear, why would you get such a horrible job?" I bit my lip not to cry like little girl. I put hand on his cheek, stroking it, which made me melt immediately. The soft skin I thought I'd never forget what feels like. It felt way better than I remembered.

"What do you mean? It has been my plan since like 15. You can't imagine how hard it is to get the job, moreover in this age. But I did it. I studied hard. Are you proud, professor?" He couldn't help it but sobbed again, swiftly leaning down to embrace my body. I just can't believe this would be even possible to happen. Could he really get this job only to see me again? To see me every day? Is he capable of that?

"…More than ever. But- you deserve better, boy. You shouldn't have-" his palm covered my mouth at that point. Instead he leaned to my ear, and whispered.

"I only deserve you. Listen, Sebastian, don't think I haven't thought about this for years. I'm going to get you out of here, understand? We'll be free. We'll be together. Forever. Alright?" As he rose to look on my face, he smiled with the most loving smile. I had no idea what his plan is, but what he offered sounded like paradise to me. I only nodded, lost in that sapphire blue eye. The second one was covered just as I remember.

"Good. But before I tell you the plan…" He leaned down again to whisper his plea. "Take me as you took me five years ago."

My eyes opened wide.

"Professor," he breathed, devotedly, "show me if you still love me."

I didn't need to consider this twice. I took his slim body and pushed him on the bed under me. And the clothes went down, the heat went up. "I haven't stopped for a second."

…I ask myself again… Is it crime to love?

Maybe it is, after all. I don't care anymore. But I know now, that nothing can ruin what is meant to be.

Fuck fairy tales anyways. We do have our happy ending.


End file.
